


Jump and fall

by ReadingDiamond



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my first ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDiamond/pseuds/ReadingDiamond
Summary: "God Gansey, thought you'd be better at this.""Shut up, Lynch"





	Jump and fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rotten_Potatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_Potatoe/gifts).



> Pynch and Bluesy try to dance. Some are better at this than others. Please excuse my truly awful writing

"No, Gansey, don't- no- it-" Adam Parrish was trying desperately to stop Blue from falling. He was, however, failing miserably.  
Adam could see it all in his head. Blue falling. Ronan smirking. Gansey getting annoyed at everyone.  
Adam could see it all in his head because it had happened before. Contrary to popular belief, it turned out Gansey was not good at everything. He was horrendous at ballroom dancing.  
And yet, Aglionby had a ball at the end of the semester and so, he insisted on practicing every. Single. Weekend.  
Adam had much better things to be doing, but since Ronan wanted to go, he went to.  
And then Ronan had a go.  
And god was Ronan a good dancer.  
All the muscles from boxing and all the energy from street racing apparently made for a good dancer. And Adam and Blue were decent and they would be fine but oh god was Adam glad that he had Ronan to dance with. Wasn't he?

He wasn't so sure that Gansey had Blue to dance with; at this rate, Blue was going to break all the bone in her body if she continued to dance with Gansey. That would not be good at all.  
"God Gansey, thought you'd be better at this" Ronan remarked.  
"Shut up, Lynch" responded the flustered Gansey.  
"Look, it's a simple 1-2-1. Me and Adam will show you how easy it is."  
"You mean you Adam will make fun of us. Well, you will. Adam's too nice."  
"Shut up, maggot. Come on Adam, let's show them how it's done." Adam hesitantly stepped over.

The music waltzed in time with Ronans heartbeat; slow and steady. Adam's heart was more like the atrocious electronica Ronan listened to; too fast to compute. Ronan had his hand on Adams waist and Adam had his hand on Ronan 's back. The grooves of his curling tattoo could be felt through Ronan 's shirt. They were so, so close.  
And then the music finished and Adam was about to step back but Ronan pulled him closer and kissed him, soft and loving and for the first time since they had arrived at the dance studio, Adam relaxed. It was okay. He wasn't going to be harassed at the dance, wasn't going to be called a faggot, and if he was, it was worth it to be with Ronan. 

Besides, if anyone was going to be laughed at, it would be Gansey.  
For his truly awful dancing.  
Blue was going to be so, so embarrassed.  
And Ronan was going to be so, so amused.  
And Adam?  
Adam was going to be so, so fine with it all.  
Yeah.  
Adam Parrish was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
